My Real Life?
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is basically the Blood-C storyline. It follows Kanade, not Saya. The SSS doesn't have a clue that this is all a test, but what for? Why is Kanade being tested? All charcters from both anime will be in this, but Fumito will be replaced with an OC.
1. O Ye Winds of the Afterlife

**(A/N: This is an Angel Beats/Blood-C crossover. This is a remake of Blood-C with the Angel Beats crew, and Kanade as the victim of the experiment. Some Blood-C characters may change. And instead of Elder Bairns, it's the Shadows. I don't own Angel Beats of Blood-C. Enjoy.)**

* * *

O Ye Winds of the Afterlife

The SSS has been called into a meeting by Yuri. "What is it, Yuri?" Otonashi asked.

"I have some disturbing news," she said, urgently. "It seems tat the shadows have not completely disappeared yet." This caused gasps to go around the room.

"B-but didn't you destroy the programmer?" Ooyama asked timidly.

"Indeed. I did. But somehow, they're still coming back." Suddenly they heard noises outside.

"The shadows are here," Kanade said, bluntly. Otonashi turned to her.

"What are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head in affirmative. She walked out of the room with Otonashi and everyone else following her.

* * *

They came to the baseball field where the shadows were attacking. "Crap!" Noda said, frustrated. "They are still here!"

"Yeah," Yuri said. "But something about them is different somehow." It's true the shadows still looked the same, but now they had a different feeling about them. They seemed more ominous.

"Who cares? Fujimaki said. "Let's just kill them." Everyone started shooting bullets at the shadows. Hinata then noticed a person getting sucked into one of the shadows.

"Otonashi!" he called. The red-head looked to where he was pointing, and went into action. Otonashi grabbed the person out of the shadow which was a girl with chin length, cherry red hair, and chestnut-brown eyes. Kanade came in with Hand Sonic: Version Five, slicing the monster up. It wasn't long until the shadows were all defeated. Otonashi was walking the girl over to the rest of them. Well, more like she was limping with one arm over his shoulder. "Who is she?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know," Otonashi replied. "Hinata just saw her about to get devoured by the shadows."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. "She was about to get sucked in, and I asked Otonashi for help." Yuri nodded at the two.

"What's your name?" The SSS leader asked, but stopped when she realized the girl was unconscious.

"She's went unconscious cause of blood loss," Kanade said. Everyone looked at her to see that she was bleeding on her back.

"Let's take her to the infirmary," Yuri ordered. "We'll fix her wounds, and then we'll asked her what had transpired when she was attacked." Yuri went back to the school with everyone else following her close at hand.


	2. The String of Fate

**(A/N: Last time, the Battlefront just rescued a person from being devoured by a shadow. Well, here's the second chapter of 'My Real Life?'. Enjoy! Oh! FYI: Iwasawa won't be in the story. She disappeared. Or did she? Hmm?)**

The String of Fate

The girl stirred a little, and then her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked herself. The room was white all around.

"You awake, yet?" Startled, the girl turned her head slightly to the left to see a purple shoulder length haired girl with a headband with a green ribbon attached. She was wearing blue and white uniform with the SSS insignia on the left shoulder, sitting on the chair next to her bed. She looked around some more to see several other people in the room. They were mostly teenage boys. They were all wearing a white polo shirt, tan jacket with the same SSS symbol on the left side, black slacks, and brown shoes, well, at least…most of them. One male was wearing the default school uniform. Besides the headband wearing girl, there were five others. Two brown short-haired girls that looked like twin, except one had black knee-high socks and the other had white, a ninja girl, a girl with pink hair, and a girl with silver hair wearing the default school uniform. The red-haired girl eyes stayed glued on the silver-haired girl when she spotted her for quick second, and then glanced away.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"You're in the Afterlife," the purple haired girl said. "Currently, you're in the infirmary of the Afterlife School. One of our friends rescued you from devoured by a shadow."

"The Afterlife?" she questioned.

"Yep! I know this will be hard to believe, but you're dead. Do you have any memories of your previous life?" The girl shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Well, do you remember you're name?" The red-headed girl thought for a moment.

"Hmmm. Arial Hiyitsuki, is my name."

"Well, then Arial, do you remembered what happened when you came here?"

"I just woke up to see all these 'shadow' monsters, as you call them. I ran to get help, but they got me, and well, you know the rest. What are the Shadows anyway?"

"We don't know fully, yet. All we know is that, they were initially thought to be bugs of a computer program. But when we destroyed the Programmer, the one responsible for the Shadows, that didn't stop them from coming."

"What happens if one attacks you?"

"You'll have your soul, taking away from you, forever becoming a NPC."

"NPC? You mean as in video games?"

"Yeah, basically. It means people who been here from the get go. There is the difference between us, humans, and the NPCs. You probably won't be able to tell the difference, yet, since you just arrived." The girl sighed a little then got off her chair, while the other girl followed suite, getting off of the bed. "Now, that's everything's settled… Do you want to join the Afterlife Battlefront?" she asked.

"Well, there's nothing much I can do, so I'm in."

"Good. I'm Yuri. Leader of the Battlefront," the girl known as Yuri said, introducing herself. "That's Hinata, Otonashi, Matsushita the Fifth, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Ooyama, Noda, TK, Fujimaki, Naoi, Nono, Nene, Shiina, Yui, and Kanade. Welcome to the Afterlife Battlefront! Glad to have you on board!" Yuri finished, holding out her hand for her to shake.

"Back at you!" Arial said, shaking Yuri's hand in a firm handshake. Little did they know, were that things were about to change. Especially, for Kanade.

**(A/N: Well, the end of another chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! Oh, yeah. The difference between Nono and Nene is that Nono is wearing white socks, and Nene is wearing black. And yes, I put them with the Battlefront. I just thing there cheerful nature will fit right in... For now. Hehehehe!)**


End file.
